finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Antlion's Den
|ffiv enemies=*Adamantoise *Basilisk *Domovoi *Goblin *Leshy *Sand Worm (3D) *Yellow Jelly x4 *Antlion (boss) |ffiv quests=*Obtaining a Sand Pearl |ivtay items=*Hi-Potion x2 *Lamia Harp *Antarctic Wind *Bomb Fragment *Zeus's Wrath *Decoy *Bronze Tail *Silver Tail |ivtay enemies=*Adamantoise *Basilisk *Ghoul *Goblin *Leshy *Skeleton *Spirit *Yellow Jelly *Zombie |ivtay quests=*Obtaining a Sand Pearl }} The Antlion's Den, also known as Antlion's Cave, Antlion Cave, and Antlion, is a location in Final Fantasy IV and Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. It is the cave that contains the nest of the Antlion, which lays the Sand Pearl, the only known cure for Desert Fever, among its eggs. Story Final Fantasy IV Cecil, Rydia, and Edward traveled there to find a cure for Rosa's Desert Fever. They reached the Antlion's nest, and Edward tried to take the Sand Pearl from the usually tame Antlion. However, the Antlion became aggressive, and Cecil's party had to defeat it. They succeeded, and returned to Kaipo to heal Rosa. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Edward comes here to retrieve a Sand Pearl to heal Harley of her desert fever. After obtaining the Sand Pearl (with little effort), Edward returns to Kaipo to save Harley. Items Final Fantasy IV ;2D * 650 accumulated gil * Potion x3 * Ether * Phoenix Down x2 * Tent x2 * Lamia's Harp ;3D * Potion x4 * Ether * Phoenix Down * Tent * Gold Needle * Antarctic Wind * Spider Silk x2 * Lamia's Harp * Shadowblade * Ice Rod * Map completion: Potion x5, Phoenix Down x3 Final Fantasy IV: The After Years * Hi-Potion x2 * Lamia Harp * Antarctic Wind * Bomb Fragment * Zeus's Wrath * Decoy * Bronze Tail * Silver Tail Enemies Final Fantasy IV ;2D * Goblin x3 * Goblin x3, Domovoi * Domovoi x3 * Adamantoise x2 * Adamantoise, Goblin x2 * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Leshy x2 * Yellow Jelly x4 * Adamantoise, Basilisk, Leshy * Antlion (Boss) ;3D * Goblin x3, Domovoi * Adamantoise * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Leshy x3 * Yellow Jelly x4 * Sand Worm * Antlion (Boss) Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ;B1 * Spirit x2, Skeleton * Leshy, Adamantoise * Adamantoise x2 * Zombie, Ghoul x2 * Skeleton x3 * Basilisk, Domovoi x3 * Leshy x2 * Spirit x3 ;B2 * Skeleton x3 * Yellow Jelly x4 * Zombie x2, Ghoul x2 * Leshy x2 * Adamantoise x2 * Spirit x3 * Leshy, Adamantoise, Basilisk * Zombie, Ghoul x2 ;B2 (Small Room) * Spirit x2, Skeleton * Skeleton x3 * Leshy x2 * Leshy, Adamantoise, Basilisk * Adamantoise * Spirit x3 * Basilisk, Goblin x3 * Zombie, Ghoul x2 ;Antlion's Nest * Zombie, Ghoul x2 * Skeleton x3 * Leshy, Adamantoise, Basilisk * Spirit x2, Skeleton * Spirit x3 * Adamantoise * Leshy x2 * Yellow Jelly x4 Musical themes The background music that plays inside the Antlion's Den is the Final Fantasy IV "Dungeon" theme. Other appearances Final Fantasy Record Keeper Antlion's Den is unlocked by completing Underground Waterway in the Final Fantasy IV realm. Completion of this dungeon unlocks Mount Hobs in the Final Fantasy IV realm. ;Classic Rewards ;Elite Rewards Gallery FFIV WM Antlion Cave GBA.png|The Antlion's Cave on the World Map (GBA). FFIV PSP Antlion's Den WM.png|The Antlion's Den on the World Map (PSP). Antlion's Den PC.png|Antlion's Den on the world map (PC). FFIV_Battle_Background_Waterway_Land_SNES.png|Battle background (SNES). FFIV Waterway Earth Background GBA.png|Battle background (GBA). Antlion'sDen.JPG|Antlion's Den (PSP). FFIV PSP Cave Battle.png|Battle background (PSP). FFIV Battle Background Cave DS.png|Battle Background (DS). FFIViOS Antlion's Den Battle Background.png|Battle background (iOS). Ff2-antlions nest-b1f.gif|First floor (SNES/PSX/GBA). Ff2-antlions nest-b2f.gif|Second floor (SNES/PSX/GBA). FF4Antlions Nest.png|The Antlion's nesting area (SNES/PSX/GBA). Antlion_Nest_Victory_Screen_ffiv_ios.PNG|Victory screen (iOS). IV Interlude Antlion's Den Entrance.png|''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-. TAY Wii Antlion's Den.jpg|Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFRK Antlion's Den JP FFIV.png|The Japanese dungeon image for Antlion's Den in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Etymology de:Höhle des Ameisenlöwen Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV Category:Caves Category:Locations in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years